A Differnt Taste of Soul
by Straight.to.the.Point
Summary: Paige and her friends, Randy and Kevin, move into the "horror house" of 2013. Will the Mr. Boogie show? Why would he need to?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfic! : D I don't care if you don't like it... -puts head down- Yes I do..**

**P.s.- I DO NOT own Sinister, just my characters.**

Bughuul knew there would always be more souls to take, he was very patient. Manipulating children was so easy, almost too easy. He thought about all the people in

the world. Particularly the ones who didn't have children for him to take...

* * *

Paige drove down the road in her car. It was s Scion Tc her dad had used for work years before he was forcefully retired. He had given it to her when she left home

for college. She was very appreciative for the gesture, seeing as how she was very attached to it. It was a 2006 model with metal flake gray paint. It only had two

doors; it was fitting seeing that she didn't have any kids yet.

Going down the road driving the speed limit, Paige was looking at the directions to her new house. Her parents thought it would be too big for just one person living

there, but as she had explained to them, what seemed like a billion times, some of her friends would room with her. In fact, they should already be there waiting for

her to arrive. Her two friends Randy and Kevin. Randy was actually born a girl named Reina, but later in life discovered that she was a man in a girls body. Kevin

of course knew all of this and ultimately decided that he didn't care, he didn't really have a preference. The funny thing to Paige was is that Kevin liked Randy even

before he came out as transgender. She thought it was very sweet. Kevin and Paige had actually known each other since they were kids. They only stopped talking

was when they got to middle school and met other people, but in high school they rekindled their friendship and haven't stopped being friends since. They met Randy

in ninth grade, being introduced by some friends. Never once did the trio fight about anything. Only had discussions when other friends fought and end up hating

each other. Nope, they were too good for that.

Paige couldn't control her excitement to see her friends once more. It had only been a few weeks since she last saw them, but to her it felt like years. They didn't go

to the same college as her though, but they also made time for each other. Paige looked at her directions once more and looked a little ways down the road to find

the place she had been dying to be. Up close and far away it looked like a hug place to live. 'I_'m so glad I asked Randy and Kevin to stay with me_ , _surely somebody _

_would try to rob me if I were by myself'. ' _ Pulling up to the driveway, Paige didn't see Randy's 69' Chevy Impala. He was so lucky that it was given to him for free.

The sad part was he inherited it from his mother who died from a horrendous car accident. Randy didn't like to talk about it at all. Sometimes you can hear him talk

about it in his sleep though. I remember one afternoon talking with Kevin about how Randy had accidentally hurt himself in his sleep right after the incident.

'_They must not be here yet' _she though as she pulled up to the front door, parked, locked her car up and went to open the door...

* * *

**huh?..HHUUUUHHH? how was it? no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

When Page's hand touch the doorknob, a chill ran down here spine. She paid to mind to it and opened the door. As she stepped inside, Paige looked around. It looked

as big inside as it looked outside. After about a few minutes of looking around a creaking noise penetrated her ears. Paige stopped, trying to listen to where it would

have came from. Going about half way up the stairs she heard it again. All the way up the stairs the creaking started to get louder. Paige could feel her heart in her

throat, ' _SOMEBODY'S HERE! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED!' _, she thought to herself, but she didn't care. Paige was too driven to see what was making the noise, '_damn _

_my curiosity.'_

The walk down the hall was slow. With every step the hall seemed to get darker and darker, it even got to the point to where there was a shadow in front of her,

almost guiding her. There was a presence with her and not being able to see well made it more nerve wrecking . The smell of stale breathe caught in her nostrils. Out

of nowhere a breeze blew over her conver- clad feet rising over her legs onto her arms, giving her goose bumps. Paige's hands even started to shake as she reached

for the handle time seemed to slow down. Sweat started to slowly make itself known on her forehead and in the palm of her hands. The hair on her neck raised, it felt

as though someone was ghosting a touch over her shoulder, egging her on. As soon as her hand got to the knob WHOOSH! The door flew open and "RANDY I AM

GOING TO KILL YOU!" Randy stared wide-eyed at Paige for about two seconds before he rushed her. "Paige! oh I missed you so much, when did you get here?!" all

while squeezing the life from her. Trying to slap his arm off her and failing, "can't...breathe!" The tall man set her down "oh sorry about that!" Randy rubbed the back

of his neck.

"Schwester! (sister)", yelled Kevin, as he ran up to hug his friend. "Bruder1!" After they said all of their hello's, the trio decided to go down to the backyard, where

Paige now realized they had parked at. The backyard was a gorgeous scene. Lust green grass, flowers everywhere, and tall wise trees that have seen many years.

"_Probably to make up for the fact people died horrendously here." _The three knew all about the murders here. The loony crime writing dad, the missing daughter, all

of it. That was the main reason why her parents didn't want her to move there, people died and the murder may come back for her. She decided it was all nonsense.

After scouting out the amazing garden, Kevin, Randy and Paige decided that it would be time to move their stuff into their "new" home. Kevin had driven a large

moving truck followed by Randy in his Chevy. After putting all the boxes into the house they closed up the truck and headed inside to make dinner. "Ughhh I'm sooo

hungryy! Foooood." Whined Randy, Kevin just standing there not really sure what to do. " I am kinda' am to" ,he said, while walking over to Paige. "what do we gots

lady!"' Kevin playfully yelled at her. His eyes scanned the end of the room then back to the 23 year old in front of him. Thankfully, both Paige's and Kevin's parents

gave then a little extra for moving-in groceries. They had the basics; fruits, bread, some lunch meats, chips and little treats. " Well", she started " I could make some

sandwiches and we could have chips too?" The couple nodded in unison .

After dinner they settled into their rooms. Kevin and Randy settled in the Master bedroom,(the room across from the one she found them in) seeing as how they were

a couple and needed more space. Paige decided that she would rather take the first room at the other end of the hall. Paige wanted to be as far away from the other

room as possible. Going to see the room should have been a piece of cake. '_Why was it so weird going down that way to that door?' _She asked herself, _'Because _

_those noises were creepy as hell and something TOUCHED ME!'_ Paige rolled her eyes at herself and thought that she was just being dramatic. The door to her

bedroom opened, causing her to slightly jump. Randy asked her if she wanted to watch a late-night movie with him and Kevin, but she respectively declined. Paige

just wanted to sleep. It was kind of a long day for them and tomorrow they had some real box stuff to take care of. _'Soooo many boxeees!', _She complained in to

herself. Faint creaking noises made way into her ear. '_Ew'. _Paige was glad that she decided not to take a bedroom down their hall. "_ I would never be able to sleep'_.

Soon after her friends' sex-capades had ended and she was soon able to fall into a "peaceful" slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Randy and Kevin slept very peacefully that night,or at least Randy did. Kevin only pretended to be asleep just so that he wouldn't worry Randy. Kevin starred emptily at the darkest corner in their room. It was only that way because the blinds let in tendrils of light, causing the corner behind it to seem even darker than pitch black itself.

He could feel the bunches of little eyes on him,but pretending to not even notice. This was something that happened all throughout his life; seeing things that nobody else could. It was a "gift" from his grandmother. Kevin recalled the day that she had sat him down and told him the secrets of his family's past. Eventually, growing to accept this fate seeing there was nothing he could do about besides gouge his own eyes out.

Paige was in her blissful sleep when jolted awake by the same chill she had felt earlier in the day. Noticing the extreme cotton-mouth she had, was all the incentive she needed to go downstairs to get herself the cool glass of water her dry mouth craved.

Stopping at the frame of her door, she felt the presence once more. Watching.. waiting for her to make her next move. So she indulged it and stepped outward into the hall. What ever she had felt the second before now dissipated, leaving her to continue on. When Paige reached the cupboard she grabbed the biggest glass she could find.

When the glass was put against the water dispenser and light appeared so did a face in her peripheral vision. Jumping out of fear caused her to drop the glass, shattering on the floor. Paige bolted as fast as humanly possible up the stairs and abruptly stop at Kevin and Randy's room. She couldn't understand what made her stop and why. Somebody was in this house! After the moment of her hesitation Kevin swung the door open, knowing his friend was there in panic.

Kevin eyed Paige, "there was a man standing right next to you?" "yes!", she hissed at her friend, still in panic mode. "That you didn't even hear come in the house?" "... no I didn't bu" he cut her off " that all the sudden wasn't there anymore?" Paige knew he had a point. Once she told Kevin everything that had happened in the moments past, Kevin had grabbed a nearby baseball bat and they went searching among the big house. They didn't find any trace of a human being with them in the house.

"Well," Kevin started, "you can sleep in here with us. Randy is out like a light and my insomnia will keep me up, so I will be able to hear if any signs of that guy comes back." Paige sighed, she knew she was a scared-y cat, but she and Kevin convinced herself that it was all in her head.

" _I am such a baby... it was all in my head. New house horrors, that's it!"_ she proclaimed in her head. "No, I'll just go back to my room down the hall. Thank you very much for the tempting offer though." Her friend offered her a sincere smile, and she returned it while exiting out of the room.

Running to her room, she dove in and slammed the door as quickly as she could. "_real smooth Paige, real smooth." _Looking around her room, not seeing any abnormalities, Paige crawled back into her loving bed. She inwardly moaned at the warmth of her covers, "_ugghhhh yes, warm! I need this."_

The shadow smiled to themselves, "_what a fun game this will turn out to be." _Fading back into the welcoming walls of the house.

Randy squirmed in his sleep unknowingly as he dreamed of seeing his mothers face. It was almost as if the accident never happened and her death was just a sick trick of the brain.

He was running, running to hopefully reunite with her. The faster Randy ran, the further his mother seemed to be. " Don't ! Wait, please come back mom!" He shouted. His mother could only give him the same sweet and comforting smile she always gave him in his dreams.

Kevin could only watch as his love trembled in his sleep, calling for his lost mother. He silently prayed that one of these days, he would finally catch up to her...

**- wiggly eyebrows- Am I getting better? Huuuh? -elbows- huuuhhhhhh?! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay! I have four chapters going. I try to update every day. XD**

Unknowingly, another person was in Paige's room as she slept. He took it upon himself to be right at her side. Never to leave her again.

Of course he was always there to watch over her; he was her silent guardian. One specifically in her dreams. Only to come to her on very special occasions, when she desperately needed to see him.

Paige did in fact know this man. Someone very close to the past. The past only few wish to recall.

The guardian knew how Paige felt when the events happened. He could hear her every thought, the feelings of loneliness, anger, and the hurt. Ever where she went, he went. Knowing that she was going to be in danger he followed her to this very spot. Knowing the evil in this house, how it wanted to harm her and her friends, he had to help in every way possible a spirit could. Until then, he would watch her sleep in bliss. Just like he did every night.

The air was softer in the morning Paige had noticed. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, "_more sleep please!", _she pleaded with herself. During the conversation in her head, Paige had failed to notice her door ajar and two heads poking in. "WAKE UP!", Kevin and Randy jumped on her, knocking the air from her lungs. " wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!", the kept bouncing. " AAAWWW you guys suck!", Paige yelled at them, annoyed that she didn't get her chance to sleep in. Paige loved the comfort and warmth of her bed, and it certain loved her as well. As soon as the jumping stopped, she opened her eyes only to find Randy's face extremely close to hers. Wide eyed she stared at him, taking in his features. A round- ish face accompanied by large green hazel eyes and short and cute nose. Randy cropped his hair short. Paige remembered at time when he had kept it long and eventually cutting into a mohawk.

They smiled at each other as the couple got off of her and stood near the doorway. Kevin was the first to speak," You promised us pancakes this morning", Randy chimed in, "WITH chocolate milk!"

Paige rolled her eyes, still not wanting to leave her bundled sanctuary. "Fine, fine, fine! Let me get dressed." They nodded to her and walked out the door. Randy being the first to leave. Kevin hesitated out the door, looking directly at the corner closest to her bed. Paige was going to ask what Kevin was staring at, but was too late when he abruptly went out her door and down the stairs. Yawning as she got up, Paige stretched her way over to her clothes box and looked for a decent pair of pants, undergarments, and a shirt. She changed and trotted down the steps and into the kitchen. Her friends were so eager for breakfast that they got out all the ingredients waiting for her almost in a perfect line. " So what I'm seeing here is, you got out ALL the stuff I needed", she paused. " But you couldn't get it started?" They answered as one, "Nope." They smiled at her.

After eating their meals in silence, the trio decided it was time to un-pack their stuff and "officially"

move into the house. They first started by taking every single box out of their cars and the moving truck and placing it the large entry way. The very first thing they put away was the boring stuff; kitchen utensils, paperwork into the office and the furniture in its proper place. Next came clothes and trinkets. Kevin had accidentally taken Paige's underwear box and pulled out one of her nice pairs of panties, shrieked, then proceeded to throw them to the ground. Randy and Paige laughed and shook their heads. After hours of going through and unpacking box after box, they were nowhere near done. Randy looked at all the boxes left to be unpacked, " Let's put the rest of the boxes upstairs in the attic." Paige and Kevin gave each other weird looks, "why the attic?" Kevin stiffened, but said nothing. Randy shrugged, "just a place to get all this out of the way", his voiced echoed. Before anyone could answer, he picked up three boxes and headed for his destination. Paige could see Kevin's uneasiness, but didn't think to ask him about it until later.


End file.
